Megaman Adventure, the hearts of Navi's
by KrspaceT
Summary: A mysterious wave of Data has hit Megaman, giving him a direction to find something hidden away from the Navi's a long time ago, by Megatron. Now, Megaman must figure out this strange data, as his world goes KH, Boom, features Paradox as a host in ChP 2
1. Net Nav Hearts

Thomas Adventure Part 19, the hearts of Navi's

_"What, was that" Hacker said startled._

_"Heck if I know, now give it up Hacker, you've lost" Kiki shook her fist. "Let Ben, Digit, and maybe your minions go!"_

_"Like I'd do that"_

_"Download 100% complete"_

_"YES, thank you for occupying my time!" Hacker laughed before he jumped into the data stream, but the steam vanished._

_"Download activating defense code Rock, subdivison .EXE Style 546Mega"_

That was the intro, now for a bit more. For the record, that data was the universe's most detailed collection of hero data; their powers, their weaknesses, their memories

In DenTech City

The loud snoring of Lan Hikari was rolling off the walls in waves of sound as a strange beam of light flew into the room, and entered his PET. The device clicked on.

"Downloading" the voice said as the NetNavi inside, Megaman woke up (turned on, whatever).

"Lan, what are you downloading at this time of night, Lan?" Megaman asked worried as he was covered in a greenish blue glow. Suddenly, he got a headache (Processor Ache, whatever). Kneeling over, some of that data started projecting inside his head.

Inside the data

"Okay, just press this here, and bingo" Thomas, a tall human with brown hair and green jedi like robes smiled at the computer terminal. A glowing orb of blue had appeared, that expanded out into a bird like form.

"Happy Birthday!" the bird thing said as it was born (Brought online, whatever)

"Why, aren't you a interesting program" Thomas smiled. "I'll call you Digit"

"Digit, I like that" Digit replied

"Oh, almost forgot" Thomas smiled as he placed a program with a pink heart into the system. A glowing pink heart then floated around Digit, before it entered him. Digit's purple coloring got brighter as the heart entered him. But as Thomas began to talk, the scene changed into that of a PET factory, where machines were assembling new PET's for use.

"Digit, your lucky. You may be a program, but thanks to this heart program, you have your own heart. Programs need to be focused on to apply a heart to them, or else they are almost just nobodies. Nobodies are beings without hearts, but who still live in a emotionless existance. This heart program is just one of the ways a program could get a heart, being built with the blessing of Vector Sigma, the Autobot life giving Computer in the center of Autobot controlled territory, would also give a program, or a robot, a heart. But unless a program is given specific attention, it is nothing but a nobody"

End Data show

"What, was that?" Megaman asked himself. Then he noticed something. It was as if the connectors on his PET were alive, as they plugged into the nearest internet connector. Before he could yell to Lan, he was sucked in

In the Internet

In a flash of blue light, Megaman found himself inside the techy hills of the internet. But as he landed, he had another headache, and another vision.

Inside the Data

"Give it up, Megatron" a giant red, white and blue robot demanded as a white robot, with a huge black cannon on his arm. They were posed on top of a tall, square building in this place that was all metal. Behind him was a missile launching base, and a battle was going on below.

"I don't think so, Prime. Once these missiles are launched, your friends in Greenia will bow to me, the most powerful robot!"

"Sentient beings have a right to a terror free life" Optimus declared "Freedom, is the right of all sentient beings!"

"Freedom, ha! Maybe the freedom to surrender, anyway" Megatron chuckled. "And I have some targets, a whole race of powerful, but luckily heart lacking little programs. They would make great hackers, wouldn't they?"

"Don't even think about it Megatron; I will not let you harm innocent lives. Even if you got those programs, how many humans would perish from your assaults?"

"Humans may be rare on Cybertron, but there in DenTech City, they are vermin. Just a few million won't be missed" and they attacked each other.

End Transmission

"Ugh, what are these, visions" Megaman looked at his hands solemly. "Are they from, the future, or another place entirely. Do I really, lack a heart" he placed his hand on his chest, to feel a lack of a heartbeat. As he did that, a giant green Wasp, sort of like those robots, appeared.

"Waspinator on patrol, Waspinator must make sure Megatron gets to the Heart drive terminal, and make terminal go boom!"

"Thanks for the tip" Megaman smiled.

"What, Waspinator not told of Navi Net's!?"

"It's NetNavi to you, now goodbye" and his arm turned into a blaster. Firing, he caused Waspinator to explode, his pieces littering the area.

"Waspinator going to see that in his mileage!" Megaman then felt another one of those visions, that weird data was causing him to have these bizarre flashes.

Inside the Data

"What is the most important quality of a hero" Thomas's voice pondered, but his appearance was not seeable. The scene then showed a tall, four armed, red giant lifting a boulder, then tossing it a half a mile into the distance.

"Is is strength?" then the scene changed to a world filled with race cars. They were rushing down the race track at frightening speeds.

"Is it speed" then the scene shifted to a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. He was underwater, at a great depth, using a glowing bronze sword to cut a net in half, freeing a captured whale calf. The creature nuzzled the boy before floating up to its mother.

"But I believe it to be mostly the strength of a heroes heart"

End, and in the Heart Drive terminal

Megaman had gotten up and traced Waspinator's path, and found himself at a golden building, with a pink trimming. He had no idea where he was, and cautiously he snuck in to see the robot from before trying to blast his way through a door enscribed with a heart on a computer chip

"Hey, who do you think you are, do you even know who or what owns this place. Well, if you could tell me, that would be cool" Megaman shrugged confronting the robot, with his arm back in cannon mode.

"Its none of your buisness, or it won't be" the robot, Megatron huffed "This is the Heart Drive Terminal. You see Navi, 10 years ago, the Navi's were supposed to have been programed with hearts, but I, convinced the designers to leave those out. The old programs never were deleted, but wandered her instead. Now, I'm going to finish the job."

"You have no right!" Megaman yelled.

"And you have the right to stop me, nobody trash!" Megatron stomped his foot, before firing at him. Megaman's fired back, but Megatron's blast overwhelmed his and barely missed Megaman, instead leaving a gaping hole in the wall near him.

"And you have a right to call me trash?" Megaman asked firing again, but Megatron nearly brushed it away with his hand.

"I have a heart, or spark in my race's case, you don't, and neither do any of you Navi slaves to humans. Join me, and crush the humans and make them **your **sevants!"

"I would never do that, I would betray Lan"

"Sure, a minion loyal to his master" Megatron commented. "So, what happens when Lan gets bored with Navi's"

"Never going to happen, you don't know Lan!"

"Well, maybe I don't know that sack of flesh, but I know humans. They are either your lowly allies, with you wondering why you are only second in command, or vermin to be exterminated. And if you won't join me, then I'll maim you to near deletion, then let you see the lost Navi hearts destroyed" and Megatron fired. Three large purple blasts crashed into Megaman, forcing him down. He was near deletion!

"Pitiful" and Megatron fired, leaving a hole in the door.

"No" Megaman said pitifully. Then the glow from before appeared on him. From the door, a pink heart, a picture on a chip upgrade this time, flew out and avoided the swatting hands of Megatron. Then it entered Megaman.

"NO!" Megatron said shocked as Megaman glowed. His colors grew more vibrant, and his damage was repaired. Getting up, he had a smirk.

Inside the Data

"This security system is working, finally. Now, if a villain tries to steal my computer's data, it will warp, but it will go and enter the hero in the greatest need for this data" Thomas noted

End data

"Your in trouble" Megaman smiled. His hands glowed, and became two glowing swords.

"Wait, your human master isn't up!"

"Who says I need Lan for everything" Megaman smiled before he jumped. Moving faster then he could before, Megatron's blasts failed to hit him. Firing blindly, Megatron hit 0 times before Megaman sliced him, leaving a scratch down his weapon and ajoinning arm.

"Slagging Net Navi" Megatron cursed before trying to kick Megaman, but his foot was severed by the blades. Hobbling away, a mega blast struck off his arm, and now dragging himself, escaped through a portal of darkness. (He got repaired later). Megaman now turned to the door before him.

"Should I" He asked himself. Shrugging, he placed his hands on a scanner. A bunch of scripture formed on the wall, reading.

_The power of the heart, one of the universe's most prevailent parts of a being. The heart is the guide to all, but some are born without this vital piece. The nobodies are among them, but we are not the vial things they are. These chips, would have been a part of all NetNavi's, but during the designing phase of the initial programming of the Net Navi's, the chips were deleted by a giant robot, Megatron._

_But the heart can never perish. Instead, the hearts gathered here, waiting for the destined one to set them free, to grant Net Navi's a true existance. We will still exist with the humans, but now on a equal footing un felt before this time_

Megaman then placed his hand on the door, and the door creaked open. Inside this door was a floating vortex of these heart chips, that flew out towards every Net Navi in the world. Few were active, and seeing this, but those who did wondered what they were. Megaman just smiled as he watched the chips fly out towards their new bodies. Finally, Net Navi's would have emotions, true ones, not programmed_._

_Later that morning_

By the time that Lan and his mother were up, the news was blaring, with a not so new to him, but new to Lan news bulliten.

"A strange new program, a unremovable one, has entered all the Netnavis, even inactive ones. Sources have not indicated what they do, but Netnavi's who have received it have gotten brighter colors, a power boost and a stronger, more realistic, eerily human like set of emotions. Sources have not determined if this program can be removed, but it appears that these chips are not malicious work.

Well, I'll add a true Thomas Adventure later, but I'd thought I'd get this done with first


	2. The end of a city

Well, I was originally going to have Thomas and company get stuck in cyberspace, but then I thought otherwise. Instead, I have decided on a totally differently formated story this time

In Net city, a green, bad elvis impersonator program dude appeared in the back alleys.

"The hacker, is back!" he started to glow, as a data program in him was activated.

"Must, find, keyhole" he said, losing his free will "Must, find, keyhole"

Meanwhile in a chip factory

A computer is turned on, by a mysterious man in a lab coat. He took a seat on the computer chair before continuing

"Now I suppose your wondering who I am" the man said, breaking the fourth wall. "I am Paradox, the time traveling hero from Ben 10, Alien Force (And the only one aware that this is a story series).

"Now, normally this would be the part where Thomas, with a random assorsment of heroes, such as Omi from Xalion Showdown, Jade Chan from Jackie Chan adventures, Sarah Phillips or James Hiller from Liberty Kids, who I believe most of you NT Warrior fans should remember, as they shared KIDS WB, as well as the either Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10, not Alien force version though, back when they were younger, as well as the anime version of Hellsing's Seras Victoria and Tokyo Mew Mew's Pudding Fong, AKA Kiki Benjamin. But no, today its just Megaman and Roll, both .EXE, whatever that means. Don't look at me, I'm a time traveling hero, not a computer programer"

"Now, back to seriousness; since these people are busy on Cybertron right now, you know, a massive invasion is such a bad time consumer, you might not notice what's going on here, in NET city. But, since I can tell you, I have come back in time to make sure that Megaman and Roll make it through the next couple of hours, because I can tell you, the future needs them. Of course, I can't just tell you the future now, it would be such a spoiler. And no, before my good friend, Tonto the slightly impaired, asks, I can't go and remove Kronos, because I tried that, and what happened, wasn't pretty. It created quite a paradox."

"Oh, stop making me blabber on like that. Oh, never mind, lets just get on with the story."

In Net City

"Why Waspinator clone stuck in this place again, Waspinator clone should be kicking Optimus Primes bumper!" Waspinator clone complained loudly to himself. "But no, Waspinator clone need to go and bother MM cyber man, oh boy. Now, lets see, he lives at, wait this isn't his place..."

BAM

Waspinator clone falls apart into pieces, as a pink suited cyber girl with weird see through yellow bow things picked up his head.

"Wait, Waspinator clone knows who you are, your MM Cyber man's girlfriend, Roller!"

"Its Roll, whatever you are, wait, your looking for Megaman"

"Yes, now would Roller let Waspinator clone go, Waspinator clone need to destroy MM cyber..." he didn't have a chance, as she kicked his head far away.

"Waspinator clone data logging out" he vanished.

"Hmm, I wonder if Megaman knows who that bug was"

At Megaman's place

"A giant robotic green wasp, I've seen that guy before" Megaman commented. "He popped up, when I was looking around that temple, when I let those hearts free" he smiled.

"I still don't understand why you only told me" Roll asked curious.

"Simple, because I don't want to start bragging about it, and because I could possibly get in trouble, there might have been other reasons they were sealed away" he commented. Roll smiled, then Megaman doubled over.

"MEGAMAN!" Roll gasped as the data popped up again

Inside the Data

"Every world has a keyhole" Thomas was explaining to a boy with brown hair and pale green eyes. "This leads to the heart of the world, and if it violated by darkness, the world will fall apart."

"Like in my world" he said sadly.

"Exactly. But to seal a keyhole, you need a keyblade" he summoned a Key like, sword in a T shape. "Like this"

End Data Show

"Why does that keep happening" he asked himself.

"You mean those visions" Roll commented.

"Yeah, wait you saw that too!"

"Yes, you both did" a voice said. Out of nowhere, Paradox appeared.

"Who are you?!" they both said shocked.

"Why, I'm a time traveler, want a gum ball" he tossed them a bag of gumballs.

"Uh, okay?"

"Now then, I should warn you now, that those visions of yours, foreworn of what is to come, so you might need this" he tossed Megaman a chip with a key on it.

"What?"

"You will know what to do with it, when the time comes, oh wait, its here, its up to you, Megaman" he vanished again.

"Wierd" Megaman commented. They then heard a explosion outside.

"What was that" Roll said shocked as they burst outside, to find the Hacker.

"You, have, a, heart. All, hearts, must, be, immersed, in, darkness!" he screeched like a maniac.

Battle on

"GWRR!" Hacker growled before a dark aura surrounded him. He lunged straight at Megaman.

"Bamboo sword" he activated the yellow sword, just as Hacker struck. He forced Hacker off, as Roll sent a aqua tower into him.

"Water, will, not, stop, darkness" he wheezed, as he shot a giant volt of electromagnetic energy. The whole area started to waver and glitch.

"Mega Bust, bust, bust, bust" Megaman was frozen!

"Roll arrow!" a heart shaped arrow struck Hacker, as Roll shook Megaman out of it.

"Fire, dark, fire!" a blast of dark fire flew from hacker at Megaman.

"Aqua sword" his arm became the aqua sword, and the fire was steam as it impacted. Then Paradox's chip activated.

"Keyblade, battle chip in!" his arm morphed into a keyblade, the basic end of the kingdom key. Charging, he sliced Hacker, and he began to delete. His legs were dissolving into dark data bits.

Battle off

"You, may, have, defeated me, but, I, still, have my, last program" he started, as his body became cloaked in darkness.

"What are you doing" Megaman stepped back, as did Roll.

"DARKNESS, INFECT THIS WORLD!" he collapsed as the ground got covered in a dark aura.

"GutsMan wants to know what's going on" Gutsman said walking out, before he fell apart into dark particles as soon as he contacted the ground with the aura, and it was spreading fast.

"NO, GUTSMAN. ROLL, RUN FOR IT!" Megaman and Roll fled as the darkness expanded, and the entire data city was de rezzing. But it wasn't the half of it.

In DenTech

Dexter suddenly exploded into dark particles in the middle of class.

"WHOA, what just happened!?" Lan said stepping back. The city was also beginning to disolve, just like Net city. The darkness, had gotten into the keyhole. It was too late.

Meanwhile

"I hope my meddling kept the time line, working properly, with those two still living" Paradox said, from the worlds moon.

"If I had not meddled like this, not only would that world, and the Net Navis, had been gone forever, but in the future, without them, Kronos would have hacked Power Planet's energy grid, and the worlds would loose their electricity. I had to make sure that data stream got into Megman, so that the Navi's could gain hearts, and to have some of them survive, and go to Greenia.

Later in Greenia

"Thomas, big trouble! A world just exploded!" Digit beeped from inside the Greenia main frame.

"WHAT, why didn't we get a warning" Thomas stated.

"You were busy, on Cybertron, you know, saving the capital from megatron, blah , blah, and what else, oh yeah, its where my arm got blasted" the mechanical Rat transformer Rattrap replied, as his arm was being repaired.

"Wait, what's this?" Digit said as two beams of light appeared inside his computer system. Roll and Megaman appeared next to the purple bird, out concious. A large variety of battle chips were next to them.

"Hmm, a cybernetic world" Thomas said intrigued. The two figures stirred.

"What, happened" Megaman shook his head in confusion.

"Hey, who are you" Digit asked.

"I'm Roll, and this is Megman" Roll greeted.

"And your digit, right" he said.

"Why, yes, wait how do you know my name?!"

"OH, I saw you, in this wierd vision, from this weird data stream I got" he admitted.

"Weird data, looks like I found my missing data!"

"From then on, Roll and Megaman were apart of the Greenian team.


End file.
